


Till Death or Pirates do We Part

by Deamondread



Series: Pirates of the Pantheon [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, pirates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamondread/pseuds/Deamondread
Summary: Annabeth Chase has had a life of privilege until a man with a black sword riding a black ship steals her away





	1. Weddings and Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random headcanon pirates of the Carribean style. Just kind of a fun thought that I couldn't put down

Ch 1

Annabeth was, well not happy, but she was content. Commodore Luke Castellan was a wealthy and honorable man only a few years older than her and quite attractive, though the scar across his face made him look angry no matter how much he smiled. But he was kind, at least to her, she had heard that he was a very strict and severe leader aboard his ships. And as the daughter of the royal governor of this island she should be married well, so while she wasn't exactly happy she was at least content knowing that she'd be taken care of.

But the wedding was today and it was going to be beautiful. Out on a cliff near the water. She was getting ready putting on her under clothes when one of her maids, June, came in "here ma'am let me help you with that." Between the two of them they managed to get her into the under clothes and the awful corset and then what felt like a hundred layers of dress. Her maid began doing her hair, an exceedingly overlong process, the door opened again and her other maid Sister Jenaira limped in. "You should hold the wedding for another day there's talk of pirates in the port" the sister said in her most stern tone. "Sister the Commodore and five of his best ships are in this port no pirates would dare show themselves" Annabeth replied watching the mirror as June continued working on her hair. "That's not necessarily true I've heard that a queer ship was seen round the Rockend this morning" the old maid had a worrying point the Rockend was where the wedding was supposed too be. But no nothing would come of it the rocks on the cliff were impossible to scale.

The whole area was so beautiful and the seats and stage for the wedding fit perfectly just like she'd planned it. Annabeth was secretly so happy how it had all come together under her direction. she knew that the grand piano was a stretch but it made her smile to hear it's sweet tones. She began walking up the isle and there was the Commodore waiting for her smiling even though the scar made it look like a grimace. He held out his arm she took it and the minister began the wedding.

She was so tired of standing and it was just so hot. The heat made it hard to breathe let alone the corset the two together made this nearly unbearable. But she'd managed worse everything was going exactly as she'd planned. "If anyone has any reason that these two should not Wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace" She heard an odd whistle followed by a solid thunk as a knife buried itself in the wood of the platform. She heard a discordant sound from the piano followed by a loud crack as something was impaled into the nearly priceless instrument. She turned in time to see three figures in cowls charging down the aisle two with long wooden poles that they smacked down guards and wedding guests with. The man in the center had a rope tied across his chest that connected to the piano but that didn't make much sense. The man with the pole caught Luke in the chest and threw him to the side. The two men ran to either side of her and using their poles launched themselves over the cliffs to dive into the water below. When Annabeth turned she was face to face with the third man and could only see his sea green eyes before, "ahhh" he tackled her wrapping his arms right around her as he jumped off the cliff dragging her along.  
Annabeth was sure they would splatter against the water but suddenly she was slammed against the arms encircling her. She was still falling but much slower and there was the most horrendous crashing sounds above her then suddenly she was plunged under water the man dragged her back up to the surface. Wait she might still be saved Luke had had two men at the base of the cliffs in a rowboat in case the unthinkable happened... which it had. The two soldiers were paddling forward one of them getting his musket ready to fire aiming at the kidnappers head. Then suddenly the piano fell over the cliff and it landed directly on the rowboat sinking it and the two soldiers right along. She heard her captor laugh and say "that worked even better than I had planned. sorry love don't think I mean anything by this" she felt a quick sharp tug at the back of her dress and suddenly the many thick layers slid off her leaving her in a corset and under clothes. The man began swimming towards the sea and no matter how much Annabeth fought she was no match for his speed or strength. A ship pulled around the rocks and she saw the other two assailants climb the side with their staves in hand. A rope was tossed down from the rigging and the man grabbed it and grabbed a tighter hold of her, suddenly both of them were yanked from the water. He swung them into the deck and dropped her to her own feet. She scrambled up only too have the point of a sword pressed against her throat "I demand too know who you are, and that you release me at once" the sword holding lout chuckled until the dripping man who had dragged her here put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. He looked at her with those sea green eyes and pulled off his cowl she nearly screamed as she recognized the face she'd seen on so many wanted posters, "I am Perseus Blacksword, pirate lord of these waters. " his devilish smile scared her but not as much as the jet black blade he was handed by one of his crew "And I'm not planning to release you until we get the ransom from your rich father"


	2. Ransom and retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Governor Chase and Commodore Castellan read the ransom note. As Annabeth fends for herself aboard the pirate ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is kind of a short chapter split up by the line where it changes perspectives.

Luke

Governor Fredrick Chase,  
As you have no doubt understood your daughter has been taken captive. As the captain of the Blackjack and pirate lord of these waters I swear on my honor that we will do her no kind of harm. We hold her for ransom for now, the price for her return will be around twice her weight in gold.  
To make the exchange you will send a ship to the Indians rocks, the ship will be sailing with the flag of the port under a white flag. You and the crew will go below deck once we have the gold we will send her down to you.  
If this is done exactly as I have explained then there will be no need for blood to be shed during the exchange.  
Sincerely,  
Perseus Blacksword

Luke read the note again remembering the sickening view of the black ship sailing off into the horizon. Governor Chase immediately began preparing a ship to pay the ransom but Luke stopped him. "Blacksword has caused me enough problems already I will not cave to his demands." Fredrick began panicking whining that the awful pirates would harm his only daughter if he didn't pay, Luke rolled his eyes "we will set a trap" he said "we will send a ship prepared like he said but inside it will have a regiment of soldiers. So that when the pirates set foot on deck they can storm out and capture them. As well as the port ship I will send two warships, two of my best only a little behind so that we can capture the ship and remaining crew. Then we will rescue Annabeth and all of our lives will continue." The governor was quite taken aback  
"I do not like this plan Commodore. But I trust your judgement... begin making the preparations if there is anything you require you need only ask."  
_____________

Annabeth

Annabeth's hand hurt... she'd never hit anything like that before. It had taken little over an hour before one of the crew had touched her most inappropriately. She'd been standing alone wrapped in a blanket one of the crew members had given her, when a large hand had groped her backside. She spun and swung her first as hard as she could into the man's face... The effect was quite close to hitting a tree, his head barely moved. Annabeth took a second to realize that the man was roughly three to four times her size and that he is now sneering at her. Before she could even react a massive hand swiped up and Annabeth found herself flat on the deck. The man rose to his full height and Annabeth realized he must have been leaning over for her to have even come close to punching him. Annabeth heard the solid smack of wood against flesh and the big man jolted. standing behind him was a dark skinned woman leaning on a thick wooden staff "Oi oaf what the hell was that?!" Came a demanding snarl.  
"It was Kettenskelõr" the man's voice was intensely deep "she hi... hit i first" he spoke haltingly like he was still learning English.  
The girl rolled her eyes "I saw your wandering hands. The captain said absolutely no one was to touch her" hearing that surprised Annabeth, it didn't sound like the stories she'd heard about pirates, especially these pirates. The big man grumbled in some language and walked away, the girl with the pole leaned down to offer Annabeth a hand. Annabeth surprised herself by accepting the hand up, "I'm Piper,” she smiled as she pulled annabeth to her feet “I can get you some clothes to change into if you’d like.” Annabeth nodded and Piper turned around, flicked her foot up and caught the staff that had been laying on the deck. Annabeth realized that no one else carried anything like that “you were one of the people that crashed my wedding.” Piper gave her a coy smile “you looked like you were suffering anyway.” They walked into a cabin with a bed and a hammock. Piper walked to a dresser and began handing Annabeth clothes, she was soon dry and garbed in thick pants, a loose blouse and soft boots. She had realized that Piper didn’t wear shoes at all when she asked, Piper told her she’d been an acrobat before a pirate and never wore shoes if she didn’t have to. Annabeth looked her over Piper was gorgeous, her skin was a very warm brown her eyes changed colors as Annabeth talked to her she was beautiful without even trying. As they talked Annabeth suddenly reeled, rocking back onto her heels she was looking at this girl like a friend when she was one of her captors! How could she do that? Both of them flinched when a gunshot rang out on deck.  
”WHERE IS SHE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Bonus points if you can guess what characters are gonna be some of the other pirate lords. I hope you have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
